


Warmth

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor is sleepy and Jamie is curious about Gallifreyan physiology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

“Are you supposed to be so cold?” said Jamie.

“Hmm?” The Doctor’s eyes blinked open. Probably he’d been half asleep.

They were curled up together in bed, the Doctor’s arm tucked around Jamie’s waist, Jamie lying half on top of the Doctor, stroking his hand up and down the Doctor’s chest, naked as the day he was born and perfectly content. “You’re cold.”

“Am I?”

“Are you supposed to be cold?” Their faces were an inch or so apart. The Doctor’s strangely cool breath was tickling his skin.

The Doctor blinked. His hand slipped up Jamie’s back, reaching up to stroke his hair. “I suppose I’d feel cold to you.”

“Oh, aye.” Jamie rubbed his thumb absently back and forth against the Doctor’s chest. “Is that normal?”

“Yes, actually,” said the Doctor. “My body temperature is about, oh, twenty degrees lower than yours. It’s quite normal, for my people. Perfectly healthy.”

“Oh?” Jamie considered. “Is this another of those things like you havin’ two hearts?” Lord, but that had given him a fright the first time he’d felt it.

“Yes, one of those things,” said the Doctor. His eyes fluttered closed.

Jamie pondered further. “So,” he said, “do I feel warm to you?”

“Hmm?” The Doctor opened his eyes. “Oh, yes. Yes, you feel quite warm.”

“It doesnae bother you, does it?” Jamie’s hand stilled on the Doctor’s chest, suddenly a touch self-conscious.

“Well, it did take a little getting used to,” said the Doctor. “But no. As a matter of fact, I rather like it.” He closed his eyes.

“Oh, aye?” Jamie ran his hand slowly down the Doctor’s chest, considering. He began to shift around, scooting down the bed.

“What are you doing?” said the Doctor, opening his eyes a crack.

“Warming you up,” said Jamie.

“That’s really not – ah.” Jamie flopped down atop the Doctor, draping himself over his bare chest like a four-limbed blanket. “Oh. Alright, then.”

“Mmm,” murmured Jamie, getting settled, snuggling down on top of the Doctor. “Are y’warmer?”

There was a moment’s quiet. “Much,” said the Doctor. His arm curled around Jamie’s waist. “Don’t move an inch.”

“Don’t mean to,” Jamie mumbled into the Doctor’s shoulder.


End file.
